


Going With The Flow

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Implied Public Sex, Kissing, Multiple Personalities, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick had an itch that needed scratched and he knew exactly who to go to get his fill.
Relationships: Nick Carter/?
Series: Requested Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Going With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMonaJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMonaJames/gifts).



Monica groaned softly as she rolled over feeling something solid behind her. Turning around, she smiled seeing the blonde beauty sleeping next to her. She reached over and gently brushed the soft strains of hair back off his face, allowing her fingers to glide down his face. She couldn’t help the soft giggle to escape her lips causing him to stir and open his blue eyes. He sat up, the sheets falling down off his shoulder and pool around their middles. 

“Hey there beautiful, what you giggling about?” He asked, his voice still heavy with sleepiness. 

“Just last night.” She replied. 

Nick hummed and pulled her naked form to him, holding her tight. “Yeah? Last night was pretty hot, wasn’t it?” 

She giggled softly and nodded. “Yes it was.” 

He pulled her down and kissed her gently, pulling her naked body over his. Monica moaned softly as she straddled his lap, her hands running down his chest hearing him moan. She pulled away looking down smirking softly. 

“What?” Nick asked, panting. 

“You got time for one more round before I go home, stud?” She asked, her fingers trailing down his body.

Nick shivered feeling himself begin to harden against her ass. She grinned and pushed back against him. “Guess that’s the only answer I need.” 

She leaned down and kissed his neck, moving her lips down his chest disappearing under the sheet. Nick felt his legs spread as she neared him. “Fuck baby girl.” His hand moved under the sheet and into her hair. She let her tongue slide up the base of his thickness moving towards the head, the grip in her hair tightening. 

“Monica please.” Nick begged wanting her mouth wrapped around him again. 

She trailed her tongue up the underside moving towards the head, wrapping her soft lips around it and sliding back down. She knew her time with him was almost over and she wanted to make the most out of it. She moved her head up and down the base, sucking on the head for a moment before sliding back down. Nick groaned and arched loving the feel of the warmth around him. After a few minutes, she felt him let go of her hair and pull the sheet back, her eyes instantly looking up to meet his. 

“Baby girl, ride me.” 

Monica grinned and pulled off his throbbing cock and slid her body back up into his lap until she was straddling him, teasing him. 

“Is this what you want handsome?” She taunted, letting her folds slip around the head but not actually pushing down. 

Nick’s eyes went a dark blue and grabbed her hips. “Don’t be a little tease.” 

“You weren’t saying that last night” she continued, her hips moving slightly, “you were begging me to tease you, work you up in front of all those people. You like being watched, don’t you? That’s why you were there, wasn’t it? Wifey can’t satisfy that part of you.” 

Nick growled and pushed her fully down causing her to yelp in surprise. She kept her eyes on him still smirking as their hips began to move with each other. 

“She doesn’t like the idea of having sex in public does she?” 

Nick shook his head, his hands still wrapped around her hips. “No and she’d kill me if she knew I came home with you.” 

They continued to move, her hips rolling back and forth, her inner walls clinging around him. Nick arched and grunted feeling her tightness around him, he was close but tried to hold on. 

She leaned down and kissed him, Nick pulling her down as he slammed into a few more times, shooting his load into her, causing her to cover his cock with her own juices. 

“Shit baby girl!” Nick cried out, tipping his head back against the pillow. 

“God Nick…” Monica groaned loudly, slowing her hips. 

Once their highs settled, the two looked at each other and Nick smiled watching Monica disappear and his love coming back to the surface. Lauren pulled the wig off and kissed him gently, it had taken them the last three years to get to this stage and even though it was a struggle for Lauren to allow Monica to come through, it had helped both of them strengthen their bond and marriage. Monica had become the person Nick needed when the public urges hit him.

“Hey baby.” Nick sighed happily. 

“Hi, did you two have fun?” Lauren asked, snuggling close. 

Nick held his wife tight and kissed her head nodding. “Yes we did, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome my love.” Lauren replied, rubbing his cheek gently. “I know it’s been awhile since she’s came up.” 

Nick nodded, rubbing her back. “Yes but it’s also been awhile since I’ve had the urges, but I know she’s been around.” 

“Yes, she comes around but she’s not as aggressive as she used to be and I think that’s because I’ve stopped fighting her.” 

“I’m so proud of you baby.” 

“Thank you, it means so much to me that you’ve been so supportive of me.” 

“Of course my love.” 

They laid there for a few more moments before getting up and enjoying their day together. They knew Monica would be back soon and they would go with the flow just like they had been for the last three years.


End file.
